


Mishap

by FutureFishies



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureFishies/pseuds/FutureFishies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I'm very excited for the anime to come out in July. 

* * *

 

 _He's shorter than the usual_ , Alex thought as she felt herself being pushed against the desk.  Without her heels he would have easily been taller than her, but her black pumps brought them to eye level.  Making their kiss somewhat awkward at first.

She pressed her tongue into his mouth, deepening their kiss.  She was praised with a low hum and felt his grip tighten on her hip and nape of her neck where his large hands held her in place.  Her eyes were closed but personal history taught her to always be aware of the client’s hands, too many times had she been smacked around unsuspectingly.  Her own hands grasping tightly onto his shirt, in an attempt to minimize their distance.

Alex knew how to get a customer started and ready for service, grinding her hips into his, it was easy to assess their need for sexual release.  Through hooded eyes, she observed how this particular client tightened his grip on her almost painfully only to gently relax it, it was clear to her that he was fighting some primal urge.  His heavy breathing hitched when she gingerly pressed a thigh against a hardened bulge between his legs.

 _He must be ready_ , she thought.  Her client’s hips nudged against her own as he pulled her grinding hips closer, allowing her to feel how stiff he was for her warmth.

Withdrawing herself away, they both gasped for breath, avoiding eye contact the experienced prostitute kept her gaze down as she turned her body to face the desk that was earlier her support.

Slowly pulling up the skirt of her mini dress Alex hooked her thumbs on the waistband of her lace panties pulling them down her long legs.  Stepping out of them and pressed her hands on the top of the desk.  This was the position she usually assumed, her butt sticking out and legs apart for easy access.  

She waited.  This was the part where she would feel greedy hands on her hips and breasts as a stranger's cock entered her, right before the frantic thrusting and poorly delivered dirty talk.  Afterwards she'd get her money and shamefully report back to Barry.

She waited for the familiar sound of a belt buckle coming undone or a zipper being pulled down.  But it never came.

Instead a large hand gently wrapped around her upper arm, pulling her to stand straight, and turned her back around to face the owner.

Messy black hair, a slight frown and downturned mouth, and unreadable expression.  His cheeks were tinted red, perhaps he was drunk.  Her eyes landed on the dog tags that hung around his neck, her hazy eyes widened when they recognized the katana that was still strapped to his hip.  This wasn't a normal thug Alex normally presented herself to.

"Nicolas"  she whispered.

The hearing impaired handy-man of the 8th District stared at her hard with piercing eyes.  His lips tightening, he watched her glazed over blue eyes blinked to awareness and then to guilt.  Her face twisted in horror as shaking delicate hands covered her mouth in confusion.

It all came crashing down on Alex’s consciousness, the events leading up to this moment.

The club, the celebration, the wine.  Nicolas' uncustomary choice to partake in the festivities and have a drink along with everyone while continuing to pop Celebre between sips.

Alex was too drunk and Nicolas offered to take her home, after she had tried to dance with a potted plant, while Worick continued to celebrate.

That's how they ended up like this, stumbling into their home, Alex initiated it all.  Grabbing the poor deaf man by the collar of his jacket and dragging him in for a kiss with no explanation except for spontaneous drunken need.  His reciprocation of their joined mouths must have sent her into another episode, unable to differentiate the past from the present.

"I-I'm sorry," she managed to whisper out.  All the while blushing, desperately pulling her skirt down, she could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

His hand still wrapped around her upper arm, his perpetually tired eyes studying her intensely.

Slowly Nicolas brought his other hand up and gestured.  First pointing a large digit at her, then pointing his thumb at himself, and finally pointing to the floor.

_You and me, here._

Alex's attentive eyes locked with his, she understood.  He was reminding her, as crude as the message was presented, Nicolas was reminding the once prostitute that she was no longer a hooker.  She was here, at Benriya, with him, the terrifyingly strong Twilight of the 8th District.

Tears threatened to fall as Alex silently nodded, recognizing this was her place, that she didn't have to turn tricks anymore to earn her keep.  Bowing her head down once again she brought her hands to cover her face letting out a quiet sob.

Nicolas looked on as she continued to cry, he knew she was trying to keep her sobs silent, not for his own deaf self but her own.  He saw the shame in her eyes when she realized what she had done, unknowingly treating him like any other customer that was seeking a quick fuck.  Her cries were a silent confession of her own self-disgust.

With hooded eyes he brought his hands to rest on trembling shoulders and gently pulled her in for an embrace.  Nicolas allowed her to bury her face into his hard chest, gently stroking the back of her head in an attempt to comfort her.

"I-It's ok."  He spoke out loud, his voice wavering slightly, "you have no need to apologize..."

They stood together in each others embrace until Alex's shoulders ceased to shake.  She stepped back, releasing herself from his grip, her face focused on his.  Inhaling deeply she watched as his thoughtful eyes continued to study her.  

Nicolas reached out, bringing his palm closer to her wet cheek, gently brushing away her tears.  He closed the distance she established after their embrace, his lips moving closer to hers, so close that Alex could feel his light breath against her.

She closed her eyes slowly, waiting for his lips to grace her own.

BANG!

Alex's head swung to face the offending door.  While Nicolas looked on curiously.

"Al-chan!  AL-CHAN!"

Worick's voice echoed through the door as he continued to pound a drunk fist against the only barrier between them, "I forgot my keys..."  He slurred.

A smile ran across her face and she turned back to face the Twilight only to see the view of his bedroom door coming to a close.

"Al-chan!"  Another plea.

Alex kept her sight on the bedroom door and replied back, "I'm coming."

Quickly picking up her discarded panties she went to let in the intoxicated Benriya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this when I was sick for the past week.  
> I probably ruined this fic.  
> I wanted it to be a oneshot.  
> I changed the rating, I hope that doesn't annoy anyone.  
> 

Nicolas had been counting the days since that night, remembering every night since then of her soft touch and generous cleavage against his body.  He didn’t object to her advances that night, he even encouraged it by reciprocation and was willing to continue after pulling the former whore from her moment of mental relapse.  

The next week after the incident both returned to their usual routine with awkward glances that eventually dissipated, uncomfortable encounters running into each other in the single bathroom in the whole apartment ended after memorizing each other’s daily schedules.  Assimilating back to their familiar roles as secretary and disinterested thug.

Nicolas climbed the stairs after his morning training throwing a handful of Celebre uppers in his mouth, and peeked into Worick’s room to check on their stay in guest.  His brow frowned seeing Alex’s state, throwing her head from side to side, drenched in sweat.  He hurried into the room, noting the empty bottle of tranquilizer pills on the bed stand.  

Alex was thrashing in her bed, Barry’s voice echoing through her skull reminding her that she had no where to go.  His maddening laughter drilling behind her shut eyes.  Her body was on fire, sweat dotting her forehead.

Nicolas bent over the side of the bed grabbed her by the shoulders and attempted to shake her awake, grunting slightly trying to get her attention.

Her bright blue eyes snapped open, focusing on the shadow that loomed over her, shaking her body.  Terror gripped her, in the realization that he was going to take her, Barry did this, he was giving her to another one of his thugs for fun.

Her sudden awakening startled the Twilight, but he did not expect her arms to shoot forward, nails first, trying to maim him.  Alex growled like an animal caught in a corner, and was attempting to claw her way out of it.  His superior reflexes caught her wrists easily in each of his large hands, holding them in front of him.

Her whole body momentarily tensed in fear and she resorted to primal need to protect her own life.  Bringing her body forward Alex twisted her head and sunk her teeth deep into one of the offending forearms, earning a hiss of pain from her captor.

Nicolas winced feeling her teeth break the skin on his already heavily scarred arm, knowing that she was still stuck in her horrible nightmare.  His mind reeled, trying to figure out how to bring her to reality without causing her any injury.  Remembering weeks ago, how in a slightly drunken state, he brought her to consciousness, he loosened the grip of her wrist from the arm that she was not currently gnawing on.

Alex saw this as an opportunity to use her now free hand to claw into the arm she was biting.  She saw the shadow of her assailant's hand rising up, she tightened her grip, sucking in air between teeth and flesh, preparing for a large hand to strike her in attempts to free himself from her violent retaliation.  She squeezed her blue eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable pain to vibrate through her skull, followed by black patches dotting her vision.  But the blow never came.

Instead the large hand she expected to inflict pain came to rest on the top of her head, it's warmth spreading down to the back of her neck as it moved down.  Her attackers hand now rested on the nape of her neck, applying gentle pressure making her look up.

Her eyes snapped open, her dazed blue eyes meeting dark irises.  She was horribly mistaken, realization that she had sunk her teeth into the dreaded tagged caused her automatically release her grip, pulling her mouth away from the open wound she caused.

Nicolas continued to maintain eye contact, satisfied that she once again came back to reality.  But noted the fear and shame that he was all too familiar with, his grip on her other wrist slacked.

"Ni-nicolas," she sobbed, both of her hands cradling his injured forearm.  "I thought you were..."

The grip on the back of her neck increased, signaling her that he understood.  She brought her nightmare to her reality when Nicolas tried to wake her, and attacked out of instinct.

"I can fix this," her sudden resolve surprised him, he expected her to continue crying.  Instead Nicolas felt her smaller frame pull him into the living room.

She pushed him to their lumpy couch as she scrambled to the only desk in the room, digging through it to deposit their meager first aid kit onto the filthy coffee table.  Opening the rarely used tin box to pull out bandages and a bottle of antiseptic, Alex sat next to Nicolas and held out her hand to accept his injured arm for treatment.

It wasn't that no one at Benriya ever got injured, both Worick and Nicolas faced deadly goons on the daily basis and had their fair share of near death experiences.  But their injuries were normally near fatal and taken to the local alley way physician, Dr. Theo.  Lesser cuts and bruises were just plain ignored, covered with a useless bandaid.  So the secretary’s careful attention to the insignificant injury was startling to the ex-mercenary.

Cautiously Alex took his injured arm and examined the damage she had dealt, little red cuts formed a small half circle where she bit him, dots of blood seeping out where her canines broke the skin.  Guilt swelled in her chest as she dabbed antiseptic on the open wounds with a cotton ball and Nicolas responded with a mumble of suppressed pain.  Alex’s soft touches were meant to be medicinal, an attempt to sooth the pain.  Instead Nicolas’ mind wandered to the weeks ago, how the same delicate hands that were now reaching for bandages were the same hands that had a white knuckled grip on his shirt weeks ago, dragging his form closer to her soft body.

Nicolas couldn’t hear her soft breaths, but his eyes watched her lips as they tightened slightly from concentration.  He remembered through the fog of inebriation how they felt again his own lips, warm and inviting, eager to please.  Later on he would blame the long hiatus of physical contact from a woman for what he did next, that just having a taste of a woman spurred him on to crave more.  Unaware that his dark eyes still focused on her lips until he felt his free hand rest on her cheek, thumb resting on the corner of her month into his view.

Alex stopped what she was doing, bandages that were loosely wrapped around her patient’s arm fell to her lap when her lips were unexpectedly occupied.  Blue eyes opened wide with shock, her face framed by two large hands pulling her closer intensifying their kiss.  The incident that she had tried to shake out of her head came back in full force, she hoped they had an understanding, ignoring what had happened as if it never occurred.   Alex believed everything was back to normal between them, her trying to seek the tagged soldier's approval, him ignoring her and giving back handed compliments in the form of gestures and one sentence responses.

The former harlot didn’t object to Nicolas’ advances, years of practice to just accept another’s desires force upon her became habit.  Against her better judgement though, she rewarded him with her own boldness, opening her mouth against his, allowing his tongue access.  For someone always having pleasure forced upon her, Alex could say that this kiss was pleasant although heated on approach, she could honestly say that she was enjoying it.  Nicolas’ immense power evidence in his heated kiss, although the embrace he held was cautious, his aggressive nature brewed.

Alex could feel herself getting lost, it had been so long since she actually enjoyed the embrace of another, her hands fumbling to grab his shoulders pulling him closer.  Lust began to bubble as her heart beat rapidly increased.

The shrill ring of the telephone on the desk pulled Alex back to existence, tearing her lips away from Nicolas’  to gawk at the phone as if it was making the most unnatural noise in the world.  Realizing that it needed to be answered and not stared at she abruptly stood up and stumbled to the telephone, unaware of the annoyed growl that came from the couch as she left.

“H-hello,” she stuttered, “Thank you for calling Ben- Ah!  Worick!”

Nicolas could read her lips clearly, once again his partner in crime ruined the moment.  He didn’t want to admit the kiss he initiated was deliberate, but he did accept that he wanted to continue, discouraged he stood up and went to their bathroom to shower away his frustration.

Alex didn’t notice Nicolas’ disappearance, and continued her conversation with Worick unaware of his frustration, “Groceries?”

“Yeah, I finished things with Chado-san at the station early.  Thinking you can make us a substantial meal.” replied a gruff voice, she could hear the ignition of a lighter and a huff.  “What you need me to pick up?”

Listing the food that needed to be replenished in their kitchen, Alex tried her best to concentrate, after the phone conversation she placed the phone gently into its cradle and her eyes dimmed, her blood was still hot, Worick’s shirt she wore to sleep suddenly felt too itchy, her skin was feverish.  She knew what was happening, the room began the spin, “No…” she choked out.

Frantically she ran to the bedroom, grabbing the empty bottle of medication that was next to the bed and throwing it wildly realizing that it was useless.  Remembering placing a spare bottle of tranquilizers in the desk, Alex sprinted out of the room.  Nearly ripping the drawer from the desk, she began to desperately dig through the clutter, hands shaking and her vision tunneling.  Suddenly a door opened and a cloud of steam dissipated out, her head jerked up, she was no longer focused on finding the pills needed to drag her out of this episode that started the moment she woke up.  Instead she directed her attention to male specimen clad in only a pair of black slacks, emerged from the steam into the living room, shaking droplets of water from his messy dark hair with a towel, jangling the dog tags that hung around his neck.

She watched intensely as he paid no attention to her at first and resting the small towel on his shoulders, walking to the coffee table and grabbing a box.  He turned to her, walked over to the side of the desk and deposited a meager first aid kit in front of her, pointing at a series of small angry red marks on his forearm while grunting.

Alex licked her lips, her normal clients weren’t as well built, she took note of his exposed torso, lean and hard, littered with scars.  The most prominent scar forming a diagonal line on his washboard abs.  But his face was a blur, a smudge in her vision, because it didn’t matter.  Barry knew she was a professional, and kept her under the influence of drugs to keep her placiate with any client, no matter how grotesque they were.

She tried her best to sashay herself around the corner of the desk without heels, to meet her client, trapping him between her body and the desk.

“Don’t worry,” she whispered seductively, “I’ll make you feel better.” Her finger trailing down his injured forearm and she came down to her knees in front of Nicolas.  Her other hand skillfully undoing his slacks, pulling it along with his underpants below the waist.

Nicolas had retreated to the shower out of dissatisfaction of how his attempted intimacy with Alex ended.  Starting the shower on cold to try to wash anyway the heat that had built up in his lower belly that accumulated when he suckled Alex’s tongue.  He tried to establish a routine of ignoring any sentiment as they had done before and act like nothing happened by trying to get her to dress the wound she had initially set out to tend to in the first place.

But he couldn’t help but look on in fascination as he watched her glazed eyes close in what seemed like pure ecstasy as she slid his half erect cock into her mouth.  Nicolas let out a strangled moan when Alex pulled his member in her soft and welcoming mouth.  He clenched his teeth, lips pulling back into an almost painful grin, dark eyes screwing shut.  He could feel her tongue running along the bottom length, all the heat from his body rushing towards his appendage.

Alex continued her ministrations noting her client’s white knuckles caused by the death grip he had on the edges of the desk.  She enjoyed his responsiveness as she bobbed her head, fingers trailing up to caress his testicles and smiled when she was rewarded with loud goan.

The short period of time when Nicolas was employed by the Monroe family was the last time he was able to release his sexual frustration on the regular.  Daniel Monroe sending their own employed prostitutes to please their dogs, for a youngman at the time the gig was the best he could hope for.  But when he left to join Worick in his half baked plan to start their own business all the perks disappeared, which he didn’t mind having outgrown his teenage sex drive.  Watching Alex’s lips suckle at the head of his member and slide down to his hilt ignited the fire he had desperately tried to put out moments ago with a cold shower.

Swallowing hard, Nicolas looked over at the open drawer next to Alex’s kneeling form, and noticed a full bottle of medication hiding in the corner.  His hand quickly snatching it up, and tore cap from the bottle for a moment his actions seemed precise pulling a single pill from its container.  Alex swirled her tongue around his cock again while stroking his balls, he could feel his member jerk, he was getting close.  If he finished it knew it would confirm her suspicion of having to do sexual favors to earn her stay, no matter how painful it was to cease the current of blissful electricity coursing through him.

A large hand was placed on her head, strong fingers burying themselves into her long dark hair, she knew he was getting close, the feeling of his engorged cock shuddering around her lips.  This was the part where the client would jerk her head back and forth, fucking her mouth until they finished.  Relaxing her jaw and gag reflex, Alex prepared herself to accept her mouth as just being another hole to be fucked.

Instead the hand pulled her head up, the swollen member sliding out of her mouth, it kept pulling her up to rise to her feet.  She found herself in a position switched with her client, propped up against the desk, she was pushed until she was sitting on the edge, feet dangling.  Her customer’s hand still entangled in her hair, as he pulled her gaze upwards to face him.

Tired lustful eyes with a hint of regret, and a quivering upper lip where the first features she noticed before she felt a small pill being pushed into her mouth by a thumb.  Alex sputtered, tried to turn away but the other hand on her head tightened its grip, forcing her to be compliant.  Coughing wildly she looked accusingly at the cultrip.

“What did you give me?” she seethed, her eyes still clouded.

Nicolas’ blood still boiled from her previous ministrations, he thought after giving her the tranquilizers she would snap from her state quickly, but didn’t consider the slow release time they would have.  Swollen lips caught his eye, the tagged soldier noticed how sensual the newest member of their little business was, his eyes wondered down to the glint of sweat on her generous cleavage apparent from the partly buttoned shirt she donned.  Nicolas could feel his primal urge to bury himself inside her body begin to swell.

Dropping down to his own knees he ignored her questioning and pulled her thighs apart to examine her black lace panties, similar to the ones she wore that night.  He’d later blame his actions on the desire to payback her earlier efforts to bring him to climax.  Glancing up at her, Nicolas saw that she understood, as her hands slipped over the waistband and slid the garment down her legs and onto the floor.  Hands on the inside of her thighs opening her up even more to his critical view, mocha skin gave way to light pink he noted examining her shaved center.  He rested his cheek on her inner thigh bringing his fingers up into a V shape to push back her inner lips, to study her entrance.  Satisfied with the view he gingerly brought his tongue from her sex from entrance to clit in one long lick.

Alex shuddered, throwing her head back in a relieving sigh of pleasure.  Unfocused eyes closing, she recalled the last time someone played with her nether lips.  It was another woman, another prostitute, years ago.  Alex remembered a smaller woman positioned between her legs lapping her up expertly, bring her to climax again and again.  Barry and his men watching the spectacle, hearing their jearring over her own cries to pleasure.  Shortly after she watched the same woman that pleasured her being fucked by three men simultaneously.  She would have probably heard her moans of pleasure if her month wasn't obstructed by a cock, instead Alex heard loud wet slaps of sweaty bodies moving against each other and men groaning.  Alex herself was bent over, her body being entered repeatedly from behind while her arms were pulled painfully back, but her eyes still focused on the other woman in front of her.

Alex looked down, this was different, instead of hurried orgasms for the sake of an audience this man was sending slow pulsating currents of pleasure through her body.  She was well aware that he was building her up to a finale.  A messy mop of black hair and broad shoulders with a tattoo that spanned across.

Sitting herself up a little more she realized the looping lines and pattern looked familiar.

Alex stiffened, she had seen that tattoo elsewhere, on a taller man, long blonde hair, and an eye patch.  Worick, but this wasn't the one-eyed gigolo she shared a room with who had killed her former employer.  It clicked, Barry was dead, she was no longer turning tricks, Alex had escaped the horrors of sexual torture, she lived with men who were not good but did what needed to be done to survive.  Her eyes blinked no longer dim but fully aware.

“Wha-Nicolas!” she shouted, forgetting his disability, “What are you doing?”

Her hands grasped Nicolas' shoulders and tried to pull him away, but it proved futile.  Instead she was greeted with a momentary glance from between her legs before he went back to feasting on her core.  His mouth drawing her clit in before flickering his tongue on the sensitive bundle of nerves.  Heat instantly filled her lower half as Alex arched into his inviting mouth and gasped.

Nicolas couldn’t hear her vocalisations of her obvious satisfaction with his ministrations, instead her increased slickness and twitching thighs allowed him to deduce that she was as hot with want as he was when their positions were switched.  

He slowly slid a single digit into her soaked opening, watching swollen lips engulf his offering.  Nicolas growled as her tight opening squeezed his finger, he started to slowly pump the digit in and out of her, circling his tongue around her sensitive button.  Rewarded with a slow grind matching his own rhythmic pumping, Nicolas slid in another finger.

Alex collapsed onto the desk on her back, covering her mouth with her hand to muffle her moans knowing the window was open and anyone could hear.  She was building up quickly and she gently ground her hips against Nicolas' fingers and mouth.  Men never wanted to do this with her, very few would consider it hygienic considering her past occupation as a whore, her only job being a place for cocks to violate her.

She felt Nicolas slightly change the angle of his fingers to hit an untouched spot and his lips once again surrounding themselves on her clit.  A rush of white light blinded her vision the moment he sucked on the little nub and pushed his fingers in roughly, and she screamed into her palm.  Air rushed out of her lungs as she could feel herself falling into blissful oblivion.  

Her insides clamped down on his digits and Nicolas ceased stimulating her clit to get a view on her opening pulsating around him.  He wiped his mouth with the back of his free hand before wrapping around his erect member as he started pumping himself in time with his fingers, fantasizing his member replacing his digits in her drenched folds.  Standing to watching her body give in to euphoria, her sweat soaked shirt further revealing her generous curves and pert nipples.

Alex noticed him standing and looming over her writhing form as she came down from her high, his fingers pulling out to gently massage her sex.  She moved her hands away from her mouth to bury themselves in his disheveled locks, allow him to plunder her mouth in heated kisses, knowing he was desperately trying to relieving his own needs.

Whistling.  She could hear the cheery tune from outside through the open window.

She quickly pushed Nicolas away looking frantically at the door and turned back to his curious face.

"Worick-" she managed to gasp out.

Nicolas' face twisted in frustration, and banged an angry fist against the table causing it to dent and splinter from his strength.  Again, again his partner in crime interrupted him.  Growling in resentment Nicolas looked back at Alex’s frightened expression and sighed.

He gestured to her and then pointed to the bathroom.  She understood, take a shower, wash away the smell of sex emanating from between her legs; hide the evidence.  Hopping down from the desk she scurried away, softly closing the bathroom door leaving Nicolas hard with his dick in his hand.

With the most resentment he had ever felt towards is ignorant partner, Nicolas quickly tucked his painfully erect member into his pants and wiped his face and fingers clean of Alex’s fluids with the towel that still hung around his neck.  By that time Worick gleefully kicked their front door open, arms full of bags of groceries, cigarette hanging carelessly from his mouth.

"I'm home!" He cheerfully sang.  "Chado-san has a job for us!”  Dropping the brown bags on the filthy coffee table, Worick looked around for their third roommate, “Where’s Al-chan?”

Nicolas put on his usual grimace and pointed to the bathroom door.

"What happened to your arm?" A single eye on Nicolas' injured forearm.

Nicolas pointed and growled at the door again.

"What happened to the desk?"  The same eye had moved to the splintered wood on the surface of the desk.

His patience wearing thin he continued to point at the door, another growl baring his trademark grin, eyes wide.  Then he signed to Worick.

_We need to get her more medicine, and I need more Celebre._

With that he stomped to his room slamming the door behind him, stuck with a painfully hard cock tucked in his waistband to tend to.

Worick surprised by the momentary outburst heard the bathroom door opened and grinned at a very wet and naked Alex clad in a towel walking out from her shower.  His eyes hooded and smiled at how little the towel covered her.

"You can cook like that Al-chan." He winked.

Alex rolled her eyes, tucking a wet strand of hair behind her ear, "Moron..." she huffed slamming the door to his bedroom behind her.

"Geez..." Worick moved behind the desk and sat in the rundown chair behind it, propping his feet next to the dent he could assume was caused Nicolas.  "What's with everyone today?"

He nearly fell out of his chair when he looked down.  A pair of black lace panties right next to the desk drawer laid crumpled on the floor.  Snatching it up, Worick held it up to examine the garment.

Gawking at his bedroom door he turned his head to face Nicolas' room, and back to the panties that were now scrunched in his palm.  The gears turning in his head at a rapid pace, he connected the dots right away but still couldn't believe it and continued to stare at the underwear for a few minutes recalling the past week.  The awkward dinners between the three of them.  Alex’s distance from Nicolas when all she wanted when first arriving was his acceptance into their lives.  Nicolas’ eagerness accepting one man jobs that were worthless in pay.  Worick was perceptive, but felt downright foolish for not noticing sooner that he must have interrupted something.

Nicolas strode in fully dressed, causing Worick to jump up and quickly fumble the underwear into his pants pocket.  The deaf man quickly signed to his partner while putting on his jacket, brow back in its signature frown.

_What's the job today?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm nervous, I don't write very often.  
> I hope everyone has a good day :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long.  
> Considered breaking it down into different chapters.  
> Being a fellow reader I understand the frustration of waiting.  
> I hope you enjoy this.  
> I apologize if it's not of good quality.  
> There are errors.  
> Thank you for the comments of encouragement.  
> I get too nervous to reply, but believe me, they're nice to receive.  
> Hope I don't annoy anyone with my apologies and writing.  
> Ugh, I'm always so nervous when I post.

Worick rarely took the main streets but instead opted for the back streets and alleyways to get around Ergastulum.  He shuffled with hands in his pockets frowning, deep in thought walking to his destination.

It had been four days since he discovered the incriminating evidence his roommates left behind of their additional activities, but he had no idea what to make of it.  Since then his thoughts had been occupied with theories as to their relationship, while scrutinizing every interaction between the two.

At first he watched as when one entered a room the other sneaked out, making it obvious they were avoiding being in the same room together.  Eventually he had to rely on his previous observations to try to piece together what the two shared, calling upon his vast memory.

Worick quickly recalled watching Alex staring at the back of the Twilight's head absent-mindedly to the point where where he believed she would burn holes in the unsuspecting man's head.  He recollected watching Nicolas do the same to their secretary, but in a less obvious fashion.  Specifically whenever she had her nose buried in a book or tried to adjust the station on their beat up radio.  His dark hooded eyes swiveling from her frowning brow to her delicate fingers as they fingered a page or turned a knob.

At first Worick was jealous, tempted to confront his childhood friend demanding to know since when had he become so interested in their busty new roommate.  But observing their timid moments had let him know they weren't even sure themselves.

Worick took note of the ominous dark clouds when he stopped in front of the door of Dr. Theo’s back alley practice.  Taking a deep and final drag from his cigarette, he threw to filter in the street and knocked.

Waiting for a moment, the door was answered by a cheerful young girl, “Mr. Worick!” she chirped.

“Nina-chan,” he grinned, “I’m here to pick up some stuff for my no good employees, is the good doctor in?”

Nodding, she let him into the rickety establishment, skipping to the back to retrieve the doctor.  Worick smiled, Nina was the breath of fresh air from all the debauchery in this city that often reminded him that there was more light in this world.  He was secretly thankful to have the doctor and her as close acquaintances.

“It’s rare to see you out alone, you normally have that accident prone midget with you,” a grouchy voice snapped, seeing the doctor pulling back a curtain holding a large paper bag, the Benryia stood a little straighter.

Worick put on a carefree smile, scratching the back of his head, “I just needed some air, thought I’d get some errands done.”  Reflexively he pulled his pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket, shaking free a single stick.

Theo seemed disinterested as to the reason why Worick was out alone, instead he pulled out his own pack, pulling free his own cigarette.

“Normally that woman of yours comes here herself, but it doesn’t matter, it all goes to the same place.” he held the butt between two of his remaining three fingers, “But I do feel bad for Nicolas though, he must be spanking the monkey like mad these days.”  he chuckled.

Worick pulled out his lighter and lit the doctors tobacco before lighting his own, “Why’s that?” he asked after taking a deep inhale of smoke.

The back alley physician handed the bag to Worick, “This new batch of Cerebre I’ve been testing out on him,” he started, “It’s been working well, hasn’t it?  He’s not a sweaty mess anymore, correct?  Well… less of a sweaty mess.”

“I suppose.”  Thinking back to recent jobs, but none were as physically demanding to allow Worick to notice any difference, “But what does that have to do with yanking the crank?”

“Normal side effects of upper Cerebre is an increase in strength, but stamina is limited,” shoving a free hand into his white doctors coat, Theo brought the cigarette to his mouth, “In order to try to increase that stamina this particular batch increases libido, using the body’s natural production of hormones.  Let’s them last longer before Cerebre poisoning hits.”  He let the cigarette hang in the corner of his mouth and smiled.

“The others, you’ve been testing it out on them also?”  Worick asked, the doctor confirming his answer with a nod.

“They actually follow the dosage, the downers help.” Theo rubbed his chin recalling all the times he witnessed the Twilight abusing his medication time after time.

Worick opened the brown paper bag and checked the contents, two wide rimmed pill bottles that he knew contained Cerebre with counteracting effects on the other.  One smaller bottle that he knew contained Alex’s medication to help with the hallucinations caused from her withdrawal of drugs that her former pimp kept her sedated on.  Lastly a foiled packet of small pills in uniform rows caught the Benriya's single eye, frowning slightly he picked up the small packet.

“What’s this?” he asked, still frowning.

“Ahh, that…” The doctor grinned, “That’s birth control and by your expression I can see why she came here herself to pick it up.”  Gesturing to Worick’s stunned face, his eye wide focusing on the seemingly harmless medicine.

“But why?” he asked.

Dr.  Theo pulled his cigarette away from his mouth again between his index and middle finger, “To prevent an accidental pregnancy would be the most obvious answer?” rolling his eyes, “Or better yet ask her yourself.”

Turning his back and pulling the white curtain behind him, the doctor made it apparent that he was done talking and wanted him out of his office.

Worick returned to the alley, still stunned, looking down at the brown paper bag, with its opening now crumpled in his hand.  His mind reeling trying to connect this new found information to the evidence he found nights ago.  Nicolas’ increased sex drive, Alex’s secret prescription of birth control, and those damn lacy panties that were hidden away somewhere in his room, away from Alex’s things.

Beginning his shuffle back home he tried to break down the issue piece by piece, first starting with any connection between that two that would cause this kind of intimacy.  Both were drug users, Nicolas trapped in his own addiction with Cerebre not by choice but by necessity to function, Alex with her addiction forced upon her by her former pimp in order to keep her docile, less combative, but she was on her way to recovery only to find a new habit with tranquilizers.  Alex was a prostitute, someone that was bought and sold regularly to customers, most of which were none of her choice.  Nicolas was bought by Worick himself from his father.

Both had accepted the futility of their lives and didn’t bother changing it, instead of trying to change for the better they went speeding towards self destruction or to self loathing.  Nicolas with his increased abuse of Cerebre, Alex with her constant seeking of approval from her employers with no direction of her own.

Worick nodded, but tried to fit himself into the equation.  Alex was a whore, and he sold his own set of sexual services.  She was forced into that duty, he gleefully took it as an opportunity to get laid and earn cash.  Even to the point where now he continued to sell his body off to lonely women when there was no need.  Self disgust settled at the pit of his stomach upon trying to compare his circumstances with her’s, but there was a connection between them.  Realizing the only connection he had with her was through their deaf roommate.

He wouldn’t say he could fall in love with anyone, not in the sense where two people want to be with each other, marry and procreate.  His version of love was closer to the sweet satisfaction that an act or item gave him, he loved money, he loved to smoke cigarettes, he loved to fuck.  But he did feel a connection between himself and the former whore.

He had awaken from a horrifying nightmare of the memories of his father unleashing violence upon him, Alex who had recently regained the memories of her younger brother came to comfort him.  Allowing Worick to rest his back again her chest, letting her attempt to cradle the larger man in her arms humming.  The act was comforting, something a woman rarely did in his youth and present, now it seemed that she regularly came to comfort him in the morning from his accursed nightmares.  

Although most violent experiences were from his fellow man, Worick’s relationship with women were rocky at best.  He respected them, but also viewed them as objects of pleasure and something to be wary of when feeling vulnerable.  He would say the main reason he allowed Alex to join the fold was due to Nicolas’ initial interest in her, subtle as it was, the moment Worick realized she possessed the Twilight's handkerchief he knew the shorter man had always been watching her from their window.

He remembered Veronica, and the short time she was with them.  Seeing her now was like going to mourn the dead even though she was still technically alive.  Her own self destructive path leading to the rest of her life bed ridden, waiting for death.  She was probably the biggest reason Nicolas and Worick kept Alex at a distance.  They never talked about her, they acted as if she was already dead and forgotten.  Worick secretly worried if they were unknowingly using her as a surrogate for their near dead past companion.

Worick came to terms that even with his constant flirting and light touches, he would never bring himself to sleep with Alex.  She would become like another client, her face would be a smear in the sea of women he offered himself to, tainting the fond memories of comfort she had offered him.  She was like the mother, sister, lover, he never had all rolled into one.

Three Pall Malls later he found himself slowly climbing up the stairs to their office and home.  He had come to a conclusion, the theory of his roommates being intimate with each other not bothering himself so much anymore.  Who Alex was with was none of Worick’s business, if anything he should be pleased that it was someone he so wholeheartedly trusted for twenty years happened to be the man she chose to sleep with.  Nicolas on the other hand, he wasn’t so sure, perhaps he had finally gave into the side effects of Dr. Theo’s new Cerebre and was taking advantage of their secretary.

Shaking his head Worick chuckled to himself, Nicolas’ opinions of others were too simple to conceive taking advantage of anyone.  If anything he deserved a bit of happiness after all the hell Nicolas had been through.  Right at that moment Worick chose to support their unblossomed relationship, even was willing to water and let it grow in the pit known as Ergastulum. Opening the door he entered, “The doctor is in the house!” he shouted.

Alex was sitting behind the desk intensely studying, her hands in front of her trying to practice a sign.  Worick's entrance took her attention away from her hands, her eyes focusing in on the brown bag in his hands.

"You went to Theo's?" She tentatively asked.

Setting the bag down on the coffee table Worick placed his hands on his hips and looked around, “Sure did.  Where is that lazy old man?” he asked quickly changing the subject.

“Downstairs,” she answered.

“Ah” he nodded about to head down, stopping right at the doorway and turned around, digging through his coat pockets pulling crumpled bills out and placing them by the brown bag on the coffee table, “Can you do me a favor?  Stop by Granny’s and pick me up another carton?” he smiled.

He watched her nod slowly and blew her a kiss, “Thanks.”

Alex watched him disappear beyond the doorway and stood up, quickly opening the bag she pulled her small bottle of tranquilizers and birth control pills.  Looking back to the doorway to the stairs she secretly hoped that Worick didn’t let curiosity get the better of him and asked the good doctor about the additional medicine.  Quickly taking one pill of each she stowed them away in the desk, and walked down the same stairs to the alleyway.

Nicolas was attempting to read, but just found himself staring absentmindedly at a page in the kitchen on the beat up armchair he used regularly in his training.  The past few days since the last incident with Alex left him feeling uncomfortable when alone in her presence.  His mind would wander back to the image of her presenting herself on the desk, legs parted, chest heaving.  After their first physical misunderstanding they tried to maintain some sort of normalcy with each other, however painfully awkward it was for the other it eventually went back to normal.  This time they had completely exposed themselves to one another, almost as if they were admitting to their attraction, so instead of trying to reestablish their previous understanding of ignoring the issue, they had silently agreed to avoid the other.

Nicolas was fine with it, women made things complicated, reminded him that he was a monster unworthy of happiness.  It didn’t change the tightness in his slacks when he walked in to her bent over putting on heels showing generous cleavage, or whenever she stretched her back reminding him that she had luscious curves.  He was fine to restrict himself to room that did not contain a certain woman who he may or may not have fantasized about over the past few nights when his blood was heated and sought release with his own hand.

If Nicolas had the ability to hear, he would have heard Worick barreling down the stairs straight for him, then he would have completely avoid the flick that was bestowed on his left ear.  The sudden stinging causing him yell out in pain.

“Gotta keep on your toes, my friend.” Worick smirked, cigarette hanging.

Nicolas’ hand covered his throbbing ear, his free hand signing.

_What do you want?_

Hands on his hips the taller man beamed, “Got your Cerebre, had a nice chat with Theo.”  

Grunt.

“Quick question.” Worick looked up the stairs, where he just came from knowing that Alex had probably already left, “What do you think of me and Alex?”

Eye brow raised, both hands came together in front of him, Nicolas signed.

_You’re a moron that talks too much.  She-_

It was just a moment, a fraction of a second, but the large hands hesitated and Worick’s single blue eye zeroed in.

_Needs to learn how to make better coffee._

That moment of hesitation said it all for Worick, he wasn’t going to reveal the side effects of the drugs that his deaf friend was dependent on, he knew that Nicolas was struggling just to keep Alex off his mind.  Their relationship not even in full bloom, he decided to poke the sleeping lion.

“Don’t you think she’s got a nice rack?” he snickered.

The answer he got was a noncommittal shrug.

"How about her legs?  They go on for days!"

This time it was an indifferent grunt.  

Annoyance mounted on Worick, he wanted to be subtle and drop hints and he was okay with his roommates' physical relation.  Then he realized neither knew that he was aware of their activities.

"You must like something about her, because I found her panties out the other day."  He smirked.

Nicolas' eyes widened, the act of indifference he was trying to maintain vanished, before he could explain himself Worick continued.

"I was starting to think you were becoming asexual or something," He began knowing from Nicolas’ reaction he had hit a nerve, "But I give you my blessing."

_We haven't slept with each other._

"I know, you guys have been avoiding each other that I was starting to wonder if you were the same person in disguise." Worick scoffed, gesturing his head upstairs.  "Look, I like her too.  But you know I can't be with her like that..." He muttered.

_I don't like her._

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, pal." Rolling his eye, trying to ignore Nicolas’ denial he continued.

"Don't let her get hurt, make her forget she was a whore if you do end up getting a lay out of her."  Worick sighed.  "She's good for us for different reasons, I want her to stay and I know you want her to too."

_Are you giving me permission to fuck her?_

Worick could sense the slight sarcasm.

"Anyways, it's your day off.  I'm going to work my second job, since one of us has to be the breadwinner here." Back to smirking completely ignoring Nicolas' question, "I'll be home late."

With that the taller man left Nicolas even more confused about his thoughts on their latest roommate.  Closing his eyes he tried to shake off the conversation, trying to ignore it, pretending it never happened.  He was content with continuing to avoid Alex, the only thing that really concerned him was his sudden sexual desire for her and that Worick was perfectly fine with it.

It had started to rain by the time Alex began her journey back home, clutching a carton of Pall Malls in a paper bag close to her chest.  She had stopped by Constance's shop for a quick chat before going to the weapons dealer's relative for Worick's tobacco.  Running back she realized that it was a mistake to think the rain would wait til she got home.

The rain was relenting, without an umbrella her efforts to keep the bag dry were in vain.  She was a few blocks away when she recognized a figure in the rain walking the opposite direction.  Blonde hair soaked through as he shuffled unhurried, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Al-chan!" The tall figure shouted, realizing it was her walking towards him.

She slowed to a stop as she got near, still hugging the paper bag, "Worick" she huffed, looking down at the soggy state of his carton of cigarettes, "I should have brought an umbrella."

He grabbed the bag from her clutches and tucked it under his arm under his coat, "I'll just wait for them to dry." He smiled.

"Hey, I have a question." He began.

Alex tried to get closer to the adjacent building, hoping it would shield some of the rain from her.

"What do you think of me and Nic?" He asked seriously, she could feel his eye focusing in on her waiting for an answer.

Surprised by the abrupt question Alex thought for a moment, thinking that perhaps this was a test that he was playing a game with her, “You both are very different from each other, but are still dangerous…” she trailed off for a moment, looking off in the distance trying to figure out what was the answer he was looking for.

“Do you still ask yourself?  ‘Why?’”

A moment of hesitation, the same Nicolas’ hands expressed when Worick asked similar questions about himself and Alex.

“No.” she spoke with conviction, eyes narrowing.  Annoyance flared up within her at the idea that Worick was trying to scare her away from Benriya like the other residences of Ergastulum had tried to do when she first came to stay with them.  The question that she had asked when she first found out that Worick was a gigolo, such a vague question that at times she wondered what she was really asking.  To have it brought up at that moment, with the possibility of Worick knowing of her secret contraceptives and her current situation with Nicolas it seemed like a slap in the face.  Why was she still there?  Why was she still sick?  Why isn’t she leaving?

“Ah, don’t get angry about it,” bringing his hands up when realizing that she would be angry, “I was just curious.”  He pulled out his signature smile that normally charmed the ladies.

“You better get back, or you can keep in the rain.” smirking trying his best to change the mood, “Nothing like a nice wet t-shirt contest to get the blood flowing right before work.” he winked, letting his eye look up and down her body as it stood getting soaked in the downpour.

Quickly crossing her arms tightly around her chest Alex started to walk back home, muttering about the perverted idiot she had to live with.

“Al-chan!” Worick waved to her fleeting form shouting to her over the rain, “Don’t mind Nic, I hear he’s great in the sac, but painfully shy.”

Alex shook her head slightly, hoping that the last bit Worick shouted out to her was just her imagination.  Perhaps she was hallucinating again, auditory hallucinations.  She continued to stomp home, annoyed that he made her go on the errand in the first place then asking her questions that felt like some bizarre test of loyalty, that ended with her curt answer.

Making it back to the office soaked and shivering Alex walked down the stairs to the kitchen thinking of making herself a hot cup of tea.  Drops of water running down her hair, thinking that after tea she'd treat herself to a hot shower and an early night in.

Her mind was distracted by what Worick said as they parted ways.  It had partially confirmed her concerns when she left to run his meager errand in the first place that he had asked Dr.  Theo why she was getting birth control along with her medication.  When she first started taking the tranquilizers she had asked the doctor to give her birth control out of the fear that in one of her episodes she'd take clients who were less than hygienic and unwilling to use protection.  But recent events that involved a certain vertically challenged individual, made her uneasy to think that Worick was suspicious.

Nicolas was still sitting on the armchair, hands cradling his head as he tried to sort out his thoughts.  The past few days had been hard trying to avoid their only female roommate, especially since she occupied much of his thoughts.  It had gotten to the point that whenever he stared long enough at a surface in their home his imagination would run wild, and fantasize about their dark skinned secretary sandwiched between it and his body.  Stuck in his own self loathing over his perverse thought is how Alex found him at the bottom of the stairs.

She stopped the moment she reached the bottom and watch him look over at her with his dark eyes, that always looked tired and worn.  This was the longest that the two of them had been in a room without the other leaving, Worick’s voice echoing in her head, he had to have realized that they were avoiding each other.  Before she could do anything Nicolas stood up and faced her.

“He knows,” his gravely voice from little use croaked.

Those were the first words he had spoken to her in what felt like ages, Alex’s eyes widened in the realization of what Nicolas was telling her.  Worick must know about the birth control and had told Nicolas, her mind reeled.

“Worick…” she muttered.

He nodded, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.  He did not expect her to react the way she did next.

"Fine." She huffed, "It's not like it was any of his business, it's not a big deal."  Stomping her way to the counter filling the kettle with water.  The medication was preventative, prevention of an unwanted child from a stranger she would seduce and demand payment from.  When she was trapped in Barry's possession he had given her birth control along with other drugs to make her placate, his ideas being a loaded whore was a worthless whore.

Nicolas was not sure what was happening, her reaction to his news of their partner knowing of their accidental relations was unpredictable.  He expected shock and some form of surprise, instead he got stewing anger as he watched her make the angriest cup of tea he had ever seen.  Instead of running away to the next room, which had become his normal form of evasive action he studied her form as she filled the tea kettle with water.

He could feel the familiar rush of blood filling his stomach, staring at her back, her graceful form dripping with rain.  Her anger so irate that she didn't realize that Nicolas was still in the room with her, cranking up the burner to bring heat to the kettle Alex continued to mumble to herself about the miracles of medicine in pregnancy prevention.

She shivered slightly, realizing that she was still in her dripping wet shirt dress, Alex turned around deciding to change.  Instead to find herself face to face with tired eyes and a downturned mouth staring straight back at her.  She jumped in surprise, hand rested on her heart from the surprise.

"N-Nicolas," she managed to stammer out.  Alex could feel the heat rising up to her face, embarrassment inching across her cheeks tinting them.  The only thought about the terrifyingly strong man in front of her that had occupied her thoughts recently were ways to avoid him and at the same time find some way to talk to him about their near tryst.  Finally given this opportunity, her thoughts scrambled for a way to break a mounting tension, "Tea?"

Nicolas raised an eyebrow, the woman he had been fantasizing about pressing against the very refrigerator she stood beside asked him if he wanted tea.  He didn't realize how close she was, he was able to see her long lashes, droplets of rain collecting at the ends of her long dark hair dripping.  Nicolas could feel his heart racing, just looking at her in such close proximity was making his ears burn.

"He knows." He muttered again in a voice that had never heard another human before.

Alex rolled her eyes at the returning thought of Worick discovering her additional medication.  "And I don't care if he knows." She repeated, turning her back around grabbing a mug from the cabinet.

Nicolas was confused.  Did her annoyed indifference mean that she didn't care about what their obnoxious roommate thought if they did sleep with each other?  Perhaps she was putting up a front of hide her thoughts about their own relationship?  The questions that Worick asked earlier about his opinion of her popped into his weary head, as if Worick wanted them to be together.  He could speculate all he wanted about what was going on through the woman’s head, but he could not deny what his body was trying to convey, his eyes wandered down her back roaming up and down examining every curve and dip, feeling his heart beating so hard he worried that she might hear it.  Instead he pressed himself against her, until Alex was sandwiched between his body and the counter she was in front of.

She could hear the water slowly boil, waiting for the whistle of the kettle signifying that it was at the rolling boil.  Alex felt a warm body pressing up against her, arms wrapping around her waist bringing her closer to the warmth behind her.  Slowly the kettle whistled, starting low and soft.  Her blood heated knowing who was behind her in this subtle embrace, her thoughts running back to Worick’s final words before his figure faded concerning Nicolas, what business was it his who was she involved with?  She stiffened momentarily before forcing herself to relax, leaning back slightly into the warm chest that was against her.

Alex reasoned that it was pointless to fight the attraction she had for the hearing impaired man, twice already they had been tangled up in heated kisses and touches.  The first time guilt riddled her mind afterwards in fear that she was unwanted, this past moment he had initiated the intimacy.  Both times her condition was a factor in escalating the need they had for each other by taking away her inhibition.  She was tired of trying to figure out what she meant to the man who barely spoke to her, she decided instead to let go, let go of the control she thought she had and give in to the warm desire building inside her.

One of his arms moved from her waist, fingers trailing a line up her arm til rough callused fingers cradled her chin.  He was flush against her body that Alex could feel the heat radiating from him, his other arm loosely wrapped around her while still keeping her grounded against the counter.  He guided her elegant neck to turn her head, turning his own to face her, Alex tried her best to steady her breathing.  Normally she would feel trapped, cornered into this position with someone and fight tooth and nail to get away, but knowing that it was the deaf Benriya that was embracing her, his breath ghosting over her lips, it was a relief.

Nicolas could feel himself getting aroused, her curves molding perfectly against him.  Gently he grazed his lips against hers, unlike the other times which were rushed, Nicolas wanted to savor the feeling of her petal soft lips against his own.  He remembered the same lips that were chapped and split after watching her get beaten by her former employer.  The same lips that pulled him in for a smoldering kiss after he had taken her home, the lips that started his realization of his attraction to her.  Nicolas drew her closer, tightening his grip on her waist, slowly placing his lips over hers in a tentative kiss.  She didn't struggle, instead leaning into him, the warmth emanating from her body smothering.

The kettle slowly began to whistle, the volume gradually increasing.  It went unnoticed by Nicolas, but to Alex, as if on cue she intensified their kiss, pressing harder until he pushed back.  Twisting her body around to face him, her hips grounded to his, hands fisting the casual black long sleeve he wore on days off, electricity crawling up and down her spine, trailing from her fingertips to her belly.

A high pitched whistle screamed from the kitchen appliance, steam spouting out of the kettle.  Nicolas turned off the stove with such timing that a complete stranger wouldn’t have thought the man was deaf.  Large hands move to the rounded flesh beneath her thighs, lifting her off the ground easily.  Moving a few steps and depositing her onto the worn armchair against the wall he stood over her, glowering as her disheveled state before quickly dropping to his knees curling over her form to continue their kiss.

It was consuming, being with Nicolas like this, Alex had been with countless men so many that close to the end of her career as a prostitute she had decided that it was pointless to find her own pleasure, instead she had resided with the fact that she would be used and thrown aside and that was her place as long as she had somewhere to go.  But being accepted into the lives of both Benriya, she watched them exist in the wretched city, clear that neither was really happy just trying to survive.  Having the intimidating ex-mercenary embracing her, bent over her, planting heated kisses along her jaw, Alex realized she was just the same.  She wasn’t particularly happy, just trying to survive.  The idea dawned on her, that although they all lived in a near hellish existence, in a city full of degenerates, it didn't mean that they were condemned to a lonely life. Her confusion of what this actually was faded, instead she saw her coupling with Nicolas as a way for the both of them to at least try to enjoy life.

Alex reflexively spread her legs, allowing Nicolas to fit his hips snugly between her thighs, taking it a step further he took hold of her ankles in his hands, pulling her legs wider until her knees hung over the armrests of the chair.  Fully exposed, her mini-dress riding up and her black heels hanging vicariously off pointed toes.  Hands moved to her hips rocking them into his own, as he continued to smother her gasps with his mouth.

Pulling back, he looked down at the woman that was causing his blood to burn.  Her lips swollen from his onslaught, long black hair tossed and messy, her eyes sharp and aware, different from the other times he had pulled away from a kiss, it was refreshing to see her in the now, in the reality of knowing it was him she was with and not an overly eager client.

Dark eyes wandered down, roaming over her body noticing her heavy breathing by her heaving chest and parted lips.  Further down beyond her generous swelling breasts, down past her slim waist where it swelled to her ass and thighs.  Legs parted gave him a view on her meager underwear, a lacy black thong.  He smirked slightly, coming to the conclusion that most of her underwear was black and lace, and was pleased to know that he knew.  His index finger hooked around the crotch of the flimsy garment pulling it aside to give him a view of her opening, the same as he remembered days ago, shaved and pink, her folds gleaming slightly.

With zen like concentration he carefully pulled her folds open with his thumb and middle finger, further examining her, index finger lightly tracing up and down her slit.  He felt her shift slightly under his touch, it was the giveaway that let him know she was enjoying his light touches.  Nicolas watched as the finger he ghosted over her began to saturate with moisture, no way of knowing that the reason her hands covered her mouth was to muffle her soft moans.  The aroma that began to permeate the air made him hard, like a lightswitch it caused his erection of tighten painfully against his cargo pants, the musky heated scent that animals knew as arousal.

Satisfied that they both were ready, Nicolas' hands fumbled with his belt and pants, his erection bouncing free from their confines.  Alex watched him angle himself to her opening, pulled the skirt of her dress up higher to further expose herself to him.  Butterflies in her stomach that she hadn't felt in years from being with a man tickled her, she could not recall the last time she was genuinely excited to have sex.

Nicolas guided his fully erect cock against Alex's velvety folds, slowly pushing forward, unable to tear his gaze away.  He watched, trademark grimace on his face, brow frowning, as the head of his member disappeared into her.  She surrounded him in tight warmth, pushing further in until his member was fully engulfed.  Nicolas looked at Alex’s expression to gauge her reaction.

Eyes screwed shut, mouth open and breasts heaving, the thin straps of her dress falling off her shoulders, exposing the tops of her breasts even more.  Alex felt unbelievably full, Nicolas was large compared to ordinary men, even with her experience he still felt unbelievably large within her.  She felt him pull out slightly, only to push back into her, causing her eyes to snap open from the rush of heat that generated at her pelvis from the friction.  Nicolas hung over her again, teeth baring, she knew he was holding back.

Delicate hands grabbed his shoulders, pulling him down boldly, falling flush against the soft body he was buried in.  Nicolas' face was buried in the crook of Alex’s neck, her dress still wet dampening his shirt slightly.  But what caught his attention was her slight movement underneath him, her hips moved up to meet his own slow rhythmic pumps.  He felt it was a sign, an understanding from her that she knew he was still holding in his own sexual frustration.

Still pressed against her, he inhaled her faint scent of clean laundry that was hidden by the dewy rain, and wrapped two large hands around her delicate ankles, using them to keep her legs wide apart.  Pulling back, Nicolas let go of the control over his sexual needs knowing that he had a willing partner that would accept them, and drove himself into her forcefully, groaning loudly against her ear.

Alex exhaled a surprised scream, that turned into wavering moans as the tagged continued to pump in and out of her roughly.  The position she was in was erotic, laying halfway on an armchair, legs held wide open, being fucked senseless by a man who earlier avoided her like the plague, Alex even still had her heels on.  Heat built itself up in her lower stomach as the friction Nicolas created intensified, breathing became difficult, her vision tunneled slightly until she felt his member swell within her slightly.

The pressure was off of her completely as the body that was pressed against her sat up almost panicked.  His cock withdrawing from her, and a choked moan followed.  Alex watched as Nicolas released himself all over her, her dress catching his milky seed.  His expression was pained, when his cock finished he looked down at the mess embarrassed.

Her blue eyes widened, he didn't know she was on birthcontrol and pulled out as a form of prevention.  She mentally congratulated him for being responsible not to want to impregnate her, but his words earlier rang in her ear, _He knows_.  Worick didn't tell Nicolas about her secret pharmaceutical needs, Worick knew about her and Nicolas.  His forward nature after his words explained it all, their meddling roommate knew.

Nicolas looked at her messy dress in shame, rubbing the back of his neck, trying to figure out the proper vocalizations to try to explain to her that it had ages since he actually had intercourse.

Instead his attention was drawn to the movement in front of him, as Alex sat up pulling the dress over her arms and off her shapely body, examining the stains.  She sat in the armchair, clad only in her lacy thong and strapless bra.  Alex seemed unconcerned that she was sitting near naked in front of the man who was moments ago on top of her, fucking her desperately, instead she looked comfortable allowing him to make a spectacle of herself.  He could see her nipples pebbled and pressing against the delicate black lace of her bra that did little to hide her generous breasts.  When her lips started to move Nicolas forced himself to tear his gaze away from her body to read what she was saying.

“Don’t worry,” her lips read, “It’ll wash out.”  She reached out and placed a hand on his cheek, “Please, Nicolas, you don't have to worry, I'm protected."  Draping the ruined dress on the arm of the chair, proof of their coupling.

Desire bubbled up in him, knowing that she wasn’t upset or angry at him, instead she told him she was protected from what he assumed was with a form of contraceptive.  He felt a new sense of need.  The need to take her again, and again, knowing that she was okay it with, that they could take from each other.  Abruptly standing up, pulling his pants back up over his hips, Nicolas grabbed Alex’s wrist and began to drag her up the stairs.  Showing little concern for her stumbling, until one of her heels slipped off tumbling her forward and catching her quickly.  Realizing that trailing her behind him was not the most effective way, he picked her up easily, tossing the near naked woman over her shoulder.

Alex struggled slightly against the short man, eventually coming to the conclusion that any verbal communication about her discomfort of being carried like a piece of luggage was in vain.  She did not expect herself to be dragged away by the man, believing that he had relieved himself of all sexual tension, but clearly he had other plans in his mind and he trudged up the stairs.  Eventually hearing him kick his bedroom door open and depositing her on his bed.

It was the first time she had been in his room, it was bare, literally devoid of any personality, Alex recalled rarely seeing Nicolas in his room for any purpose other than to sleep and change.  She had little time to do more than to observe her surroundings before the resident of the room began to undress in front of her quickly.  His urgency and eagerness Alex found it hard to believe it was the same man that had earlier relieved himself all over one of her less relieving dresses.  He was ready for her again, she didn’t object to since the first time they actually had intercourse left her unsatisfied.

Alex was unable to tear her eyes away as he threw off the black wide collared shirt aside; uncovering the tribal tattoo that spanned across his shoulders, hurled heavy boots over his shoulder, and shoved cargo pants and underwear over his hips.  The only thing on his person was the dog-tags given to all Twilights, hanging over bony collarbones, resting on a solid chest.  He stood slouched in front of the bed, all muscle and sexual restraint gone, masculinity emanating from his very naked being.  Her eyes wandered up lean legs and a tight ass, slender strong arms riddled with scars from bullets, knives, and stitches.  Blue eyes lingered on the familiar scar that spanned across his solid core, reminding her that his body was used to kill and maim, hardened from the necessity to survive.  

Alex blushed slightly, rarely had any man posed nude in front of her, even when she was selling herself, in most cases men would just pull out their dicks and she'd service them.  But here she was given the chance to truly enjoy the male form in all its naked glory.  Blinking slightly she realized that she was the only one that was yet to become completely naked, in an almost panicked motion she quickly unclipped her bra letting her breasts bounce free, mocha gave way to lighter skin of her small peaked nipples, and pulled off her underwear to fully expose herself.  Sitting on the bed, the only female Benriya obediently waiting for what was to come next.

One stride and he was already on top of her, one hand cupping her breast the other pulling her close to him by the waist, as Nicolas began to plant soft kisses on her chin.  She accepted his affection wholeheartedly, reciprocating with gentle touches on his back, sighing deeply.

But Nicolas was impatient, even though he had already fucked her moments ago he was ready again, ready to make her his again.  Moving his body lower over hers, his hand wandered from her breast, snaking down her stomach until it rested above her thigh.  Fingers stroking her netherlips again as his lips moving to capture a neglected nipple.

Alex wanted this, she wanted the lavish attention given to her by the deaf Benriya, and vocalized her needs through breathy sighs.  She closed her eyes and ran her hands through messy black locks, as he continued to lap her nipple like a starved man, suckling and pulling away.

Pushing himself to hover over her prone form, Nicolas positioned himself, Alex opened her legs reflexively, her folds saturated with her need.  Carefully he guided himself into her, instead of watching his member disappear into her, he kept his intense gaze on her blue eyes.  As they widened slightly as he stretched her wider, the lusty haze apparent.  Nicolas fought off the urge that overtook him earlier to relentlessly pound into her soft body, he didn't want to relive the embarrassed feeling to being a quick shot.  He was pleased that she was willing to do this again with him so soon, when she didn't struggle when he dragged her to his room Nicolas decided to make it so they both got the released they desired.

Slowly pumping in and out of her body, his hands on either side of her head holding himself up, Nicolas tried to live in the moment, but instead his mind wandered slightly back to the time he was an associate in the Monroe family.  He tried to remember the faces of all the women he was given, what faces they made as he impaled them on his member, as they took his cock into their mouth, he couldn’t recall.  They were all blurs with long legs and huge tits.  Looking at Alex, her breasts bouncing slightly at the continuous pace he set, he burned her expression into his memory, he wanted to remember this moment.  Nicolas felt a tiny blush of pride bloom in his chest, her face adorned an expression of passionate bliss, lips parted in what he hoped where moans.

This was probably the only time that Nicolas ever had his own relations in their apartment makeshift office.  Nicolas had delivered Celebre for Dr. Theo without Worick one day before they had acquired Alex’s services.  If Nicolas could hear, he would have heard the grunts and moans coming from Worick’s room.  If he could hear he wouldn’t have opened the door unexpectedly to announce that he had returned to find his roommate in a compromising position with one of his many clients.  Nicolas stood wide eyed and mouth open, he had what most would consider a perfect view, the scene was pornographic reminding him of how a younger Master Wallace shoved a center fold at his face, pointing commenting on the woman’s flexibility and asking for his opinion on her ass.

The woman was on her side, facing the door, one leg up against Worick’s shoulder, her legs spread open allowing his roommate’s cock to dive into her over and over.  The angle also allowed Nicolas a full on view of their intercourse.  Neither Worick or his sexual partner noticed, until Worick looked up from his ministrations and greeted his friend casually.

“Hey Nic!” he panted, “Mind closing the door?”

Nicolas slammed the door shut in a panic, almost as if there was something horrifying happening on the other side.

Alex could feel wave after wave of pleasure gradually intensify with each stroke, and was lost in the moment until she felt a large hand pull her leg up from behind her thigh.  She watched as Nicolas sat up slightly while still connected with her, pulling her leg up so that it rested on his shoulder her knee hooking over his shoulder.  Nicolas shifted moving his legs so he had his knees on either side of her grounded leg, from there she rolled slightly to her side using her arms to keep her from completely rolling over, she twisted her head to look up at the towering figure that loomed over her.  She watched as his face gave nothing away, but his eyes, dark and hungry looked down at her.

Then he began to move again, trying to recall his partner’s positioning the time he walked in on the eye-patched man, with the new angle he hit deeper, and new places within her.  Alex cried out in surprise at the new sensations that wracked her body, the clanking of dog tags ringing in her ears.  On her side her breasts stacked on top of each other and jiggled in unison with the rhythm Nicolas set.  Most men took her from behind, making intercourse non-personal, on the rare occasion men would lay on top of her smothering the life out of her as they writhed on her body.  Then there were men who felt they were too good to exert themselves and forced her to ride them, feigning ecstasy and feeling shame travel up her spine.

Nicolas’ free hand stroked her arm before it went to grasp her breast, squeezing gently before taking the pink bud in the gap between his index and middle finger, bring them together pinching her nipple and earning himself a gasp from her that he couldn’t appreciate.  His hand released the mound continuing its journey up, until fingers were caressing soft lips.  Automatically opening her mouth, Nicolas glided two fingers into her welcoming cavity, allowing her tongue to wrap around his digits, occasionally sucking them like she did days before on his member.

From his position, the Benriya had a perfect view of the seductive scene that was playing out, he watched himself sink into her repeatedly while watching his fingers being laved up expertly.  Feeling that she had lubricated his fingers enough, Nicolas removed them from her mouth and placed the newly moistened digits right above the entranced he was ramming into, on the little nub that contained a bundle of nerves, rubbing gently.  Instantly he was rewarded with her internal muscles rippling and contracting around him, causing him to grit his teeth and to mentally command himself to hold back.

Alex was close, so close that she was one well timed thrust away from reaching an orgasm.  She looked up at the one that was responsible, his frowning face lost in his own sensations.  Her own moans went unregistered, the only sounds Alex was aware of was the clanking of dog tags and slapping of flesh against her.

Finally the swelling pressure inside her uncoiled, heat spread from between her legs to the rest of her body.  Her eye screw shut as she let herself go to the intense sensations pulsating throughout her body.

Nicolas choked, her inner walls squeezing him tight and muscles throbbing.  The hand grasping her thigh tightened, leaving distinct bruises of where his grip held her appendage against his chest.  He pulled out before he could finish, cock twitching, he watched her writhing beneath him, his finger still grazing over her clit continuing to stimulate her peak until her body was not longer rigid.

Blissful relaxation reached her muscles as she came down from her high.  Alex sighed out the breath she had been holding while she was in orgasmic bliss, becoming aware of how empty her body felt without the presence of a certain Twilight inside her.  Sweat covered her body, the back of her knee slipping off a muscular shoulder.

Like deadweight, Alex sensed herself being lifted to sit upright, her body slumping against a hard chest, her legs now straddling Nicolas’ hips as he placed his feet on the floor.  Alex found herself seated on the Benriya’s lap, as he, himself was seated on the bed, his legs supporting her.  Her arms wrapped around his sweat slick body, in what she believed was to be a post coitus embrace.  The moment was short lived when large hands gripped her hips and lifted her in momentary suspension before she felt his hardness against her entrance, as he lowered her allowing her to engulf his still erect member once again, it occurred to Alex that Nicolas was not finished with her.  Still recovering from her orgasm she realized that Nicolas planned to have her ride out into another satisfying release.  The fullness between her legs returned as she was completely filled with him, letting out a gasp.  

Nicolas was consumed once again by her soft warmth, he was wrapped around her, her straddling legs coming around his hips, her arms wrapped around his torso, ample breasts pressed against his own hard chest, her lovely head resting on his shoulder, her face turned towards the center where his collar bones met his sternum.  After sheathing himself into her, his grip did not let up, instead he started to lift and drop her again on himself in controlled smooth cadence.  He could feel her panting against the base of his neck, vibration against his shoulder gave him the assumption that she was perhaps moaning, whimpering, or mewling?  Some auditory response towards him that he could not appreciate, he could only enjoy the slight reverberation against his own skin.  Slamming his hips upwards to enter her more forcefully, Nicolas felt the familiar ripples of her muscles around him and groaned.

The new sensations coursing through her body from the increased force and new position made the back of Alex’s head tingle.  Peeling her body away from his, Alex arched her back pressing her breasts forward, hands sliding up, gripping strong shoulders as she rode on, pressing down as his hips rose and rising up as he withdrew.

His disadvantage in height normally bothered Nicolas, which he tried to hide with blatant indifference.  But at that instant he found himself enjoying the eye level gaze of Alex’s ample breasts bouncing in front of his face as if to invite him.  He obliged the perky mounds, burying his face between them, soft warmth covering his face, turning slightly to press an ear against her sternum to feel the vibrations of her breathing, the quick pulse that pounded from her heart.  Wrapping a single arm around her hips, he was able to easily continue bucking into her.  His newly freed hand traveled along her side, caressing the rarely seen area of her breast beneath her pert nipple and eventually taking the whole mound in his hand.

She could feel the heat building inside her, threatening the overflow.  Every filling her head tingled, stars appearing behind her closed eyes as pleasure stabbed her over and over again.  Nicolas' face hidden between her breasts, his free hand now pinching and pulling her pink nipple between the knuckles of his fingers.  She recognized that he was close too, his cock twitching inside of her.  Alex knew she wasn't going to last much longer, she only hoped she was a worthy sexual partner for Nicolas, the powerful Benriya whose terrifying power she witnessed almost daily but gentler side was hidden, almost purposely kept from her.

A loud grunt came from between her breasts, Alex's muscles locked, the cup within her overflowed, pleasure seeping over the brim in a rush.  Her orgasm so intense she was vaguely aware that her wetness traveled from her filled opening down Nicolas' testicles and dripped to the floor making a small droplets, muscles tightening around an impressive member inside of her as it continued to pump in and out.

Nicolas released another breathy groan, heat running from his base all the way to the tip as he came, releasing himself deep inside Alex.  Continuing and letting her inner muscles milk him eagerly, going until she was limp against his wet body.

Both panting, exhausted from the mind blowing orgasm they experienced together.  Nicolas gingerly removed himself from Alex, noting how her body shuddered as he pulled out.  Laying her down onto the bed wrapping her in covers and joining her.

Alex's blue eyes were glossy, satisfaction gleaming in them, her body exhausted she felt heavy.  The comfy bed she rested on enveloped her, and her eyes became heavy, trying to maintain consciousness became impossible and she fell into a restful slumber.

Nicolas watched on, observing her futile fight to stay awake and her residing to sleep.  He sat next to her, his large hand caressing her cheek, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.  Finally their sexual frustrations were released on each other.  It was something they both wanted, not because she was hallucinating, not because he felt like he owed her.  No, they took from the other what they needed, companionship, an attempt to make this violent unforgiving damned city tolerable.  He continued to monitor her sleeping form for a few more moments before standing up.

Exiting his room as quietly as he believed he could be after donning a pair of sweatpants, softly closed the door behind him, Nicolas stood in their office area, walking to the coffee table to remove his medication from a nearly empty paper bag.  Slightly shaking the bottles in one hand Nicolas quickly opened the bottle of uppers, chewing loudly on the pills, unaware that his roommate’s door creaked open.

The two Benriya were so consumed in their throes of passion that they didn’t hear their third member enter their home.  But Worick and his guests clearly heard every moan, gasp, and pant that came from the pair within the deaf man’s room, the squeaking from the bed was even heard from downstairs.  It pleased Worick, and he mentally took credit for their final consummation of their obvious physical need for one another, content that his words were the push needed.

Three pairs of eyes observed the Twilight taking his medication and running down the stairs to the kitchen.

“He must be good.” giggled one of Worick’s clients.

Another nodded, “Did you hear her?” envy seeping from her voice, “You’ve never made me moan like that, Worick.” she turned accusingly.

“Hey ladies, I’m just a normal guy!” he reasoned, hands up as if to defend himself, “Him on the other hand, is a pint-sized manchild that just so happens to be a tagged.”  Worick pointed with his thumb in Nicolas’ general direction, “It’s not fair to compare.”

“Ask him.” the first demanded, “Ask him to join.”

Eyes gleamed, “If he’s a tagged I’m sure he can handle another around.” The other reasoned, her imagination running wild with the possibility of a group of writhing bodies coming together.

Worick smiled, “I’d have to charge you ladies double then.” Winking.

The two women snickered, but quickly silenced hearing heavy footsteps coming up the stairs.  Soon they saw Nicolas holding a mug and a bottle of water in either hand, about to re-enter his room.  Without hesitation Worick came out of his room followed by the two women.

“Hey partner,” Slapping the smaller man’s back, nearly spilling hot tea on him.

Turning, gaze focused on the mug threatening to spill, Nicolas looked at Worick, his face scowling.  Unable to sign, instead he opted to grunt and raise an eyebrow at the taller man.

"See you're enjoyed yourself." Worick winked, "You even have good bedside manners!" He pointed to the beverages.

Nicolas rolled his eyes.

"I brought work home with me, and these two ladies..." He gestured behind him, "were wondering if you'd like to join us for some...additional activities.”  He winked again, Nicolas began to suspect that his friend had some neurological problem with his only functioning eye.

The shorter man looked over Worick's shoulder, the women behind him were busty and alluring.  But he felt no drive, no attraction to them like he did towards the dark skinned beauty currently lying under his sheets.  He choose to speak aloud so they all would also understand.

"N-no," breathing in he selected his words carefully, "I have someone...I want them to stay."  His words croaked out, slurred, he wasn't even sure the women understood it completely.  He tried to keep Worick’s plea in the back of his mind, remembering how his friend said how their secretary was good for the both of them.

Their smiling faces showed that they understood enough.  Both women sighed in envy at the brief thought of having a committed man who could pleasure a woman as well as they heard as their own.

Worick's face had the biggest smile out of the three, "Alright then!" Twirling around he faced his clients, "Ladies, you heard the man, let me show you a good time." He purred wrapping an arm around each waist directing them to his room.

Nicolas went into his own room, placing the cup of hot tea on the side table, and positioned himself next to the sleeping woman, back against the headboard, knees bent supporting his forearms.  He opening the bottle of mineral water, watching the soft rhythmic breathing of her rising and falling body.

Blissful unconsciousness gave way to foggy awareness, Alex's eyes cracked open, and pulled the covers closer to her naked body.  She hadn't been asleep for long, but she knew the man sitting next to her head was the same man that had caused her euphoric exhaustion.

"T-thank you..." a deep voice mumbled, blue eyes flew up to Nicolas' face, he was looking down at her with hooded eyes, expression holding a faint sense of embarrassment, "f-for being here...w-with me."

Alex smiled, rolling on to her back she brought her arms in front of her and concentrated for a moment, trying to remember the gestures.  Her delicate hands moving slowly.

_No, thank you for letting me be with you._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.  
> Finally
> 
> I've read two books while writing this; The Martian (Andy Weir) and Red Dragon (Thomas Harris).  
> Oddly due to the film (The Martian) and the television show (Hannibal).  
> Currently reading 1Q84 (Haruki Murakami), I'm really enjoying it, but its over a thousand pages long.  
> I like how he writes characters.  
> I also swam a lot while writing this.


End file.
